


Trick-or-Treats

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Halloween!5sos, boyfriend!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

Babysitting your younger siblings was never something you found to be an inconvenience. At least that was the case until it was the night before Halloween and your parents decided that you were in charge of taking them out in search of candy while they attended a work dinner party. And it wasn’t even the fact that you had to take them out that bothered you, it was the fact that you’d have to cancel your plans with Ashton.

“So I have some bad news,” you said, later that night when you were talking to Ashton. “I can’t come over and help you hand out candy tomorrow. Apparently I’m babysitting.”

“Well, I’m sure the kids in my neighborhood are going to miss me,” he laughed.

“What do you mean?” you asked, not following what he was saying.

“I’m obviously not going to pass up the chance to trick-or-treat with you.”

“But what about the all the candy we spent your last paycheck on?”

“I’ll leave the bowl outside, maybe my mom will take over. If not we’ll have a shit ton of candy for our next movie marathon.”

The following night, Ashton was on your door step, a few candy bars in hand ready to give to your siblings. And while he wasn’t in costume which he was very upset about it, he did manage to find a Halloween themed shirt that just barely fit him. The material hugging his torso a little too tightly than he would have wanted but you weren’t complaining, quite the opposite really.

Thankfully, your siblings ran into the room to greet Ashton leaving you to be flustered in peace. Of course, nothing went unnoticed to Ashton who just winked at you while your brother and sister tugged him towards the front door. You followed shortly behind them, making sure to lock the door behind you so no trick-or-treaters would be tricking your house.

“Where to first?” Ashton asked.

“Right!” your brother yelled before setting off to your next door neighbor’s house. Your sister running to catch him while Ashton and you followed at a slower pace hand in hand.

As your siblings zig zagged back and forth throughout your neighborhood, you looked over them like the protective older sibling you were. Ashton stayed by your side for the first part of the night but as you got got further away from the neighbor’s homes you knew, your siblings were tugging Ashton with them so he could ring the doorbell and make sure no monsters got them.

It was weird seeing your siblings show so much of an interest in Ashton. Sure, they had spent time with him before but never like this. You almost felt a bit jealous that they’d rather have Ashton by their side than you, but you knew that was a silly reason to be jealous and quickly brushed the thought away. After all, when your sister fell and scraped her knee it was you she called for not Ashton.

“Y/N can we go in the haunted house?” your brother asked you, glancing at the house with the strobe lights and odd sounds coming from it.

“We can’t go in there!” your sister shouted, still trying to keep up with her brother despite her hurt knee. (Of course, you’d forgotten to bring band aids with you) “Kyle says that’s where the old witch lady lives and she eats kids on Halloween!”

You knew you shouldn’t have laughed at your sister but her sudden outburst was just too funny for Ashton and you to suppress your giggles. Laughing didn’t help the matter though since now your sister was scared and upset, leaving her to plop down on the sidewalk with a frown on her face.

“We don’t have to go into the house if you don’t want too,” you said, kneeling down so you were eye level with her.

“But I want to go in it,” your brother whined.

“I can take him Y/N,” Ashton suggested. “I’ll even protect him from the evil witch so he comes back okay.”

You watched as Ashton took your brother’s hand in his leading him towards the spooky house in front of you. Meanwhile, you sat with your sister trying desperately to cheer her up. And after many failed attempts you decided to play into her fantasy of a wicked witch living in the house by adding the rumors that were spread about the house when you were her age.

With her happy again – after eating three medium sized candy bars – you kept a look out for Ashton and your brother. When you saw them headed towards you, you couldn’t help but beam in pride. Both Ashton and your brother had smiles on their faces but what was even cuter was the fact that the two of them were still holding hands. And when Ashton’s hand went to ruffle your brother’s hair, like you’d seen him do with his own brother thousands of times, your heart nearly exploded.

“How was it?”

“It was so cool!” your brother shouted.

“Did you see the witch?”

“No,” he pouted. “But we did see this giant spider guy and Ashton screamed really loud it was so funny!”

“I thought I told you not to tell the girls,” Ashton said, pouting.

“Sorry,” he giggled. “It was just too funny not to tell them.”

The four of you spent another hour trick-or-treating before you finally ended up back at your home. With your parents still out, you were in charge of getting them ready for bed. Lucky for you, Ashton didn’t have anywhere to be – his own mom in charge of his own siblings – so he stayed to help you out. Once they were settled and the candy was sorted and put away, Ashton and you plopped down on the sofa, exhausted. 

“Thanks for coming with me today,” you said. 

“No problem, it was fun. Your brother was so funny, he nearly kicked one of the zombies in the haunted house.” 

“You two make a pretty cute team,” you smiled. “You treat him like you treat Harry you know.” 

“Of coarse I know. He’s my girlfriend’s little brother after all, that basically makes him mine too.” 

“It’s getting late, you better head home soon,” you yawned. 

Ashton yawned too before getting up from the sofa, pulling you up with him. He pulled you to the front of your house before dropping your hand to pull his shoes on. Just as you were getting ready to kiss him goodbye, he moved away looking you in the eyes. 

“Do you think we can do this with our kids one day?” he whispered. “I mean take them out trick-or-treating and stuff.” 

“Of course,” you smiled, happy that Ashton saw a future with you just like you saw a future with him. “But not for a long time. For now let’s just babysit our siblings and pretend their our kids.” 

“Sounds good to me,” he mumbled, his lips brushing by yours until he added more pressure, deepening the kiss. “Happy Halloween Y/N.”


End file.
